Racks for supporting articles such as bottles and dishes and having pegs or fingers to support articles thereon for drying are well known. Such racks generally have a base for catching water and supporting articles that are placed either on or between the fingers. Such racks have been formed of wires with pivoting hinges so that the entire rack may be folded and stored conveniently.
Other racks have a rigid base with fingers which are mounted on the base to be pivoted to move between a retracted and extended position. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,548. However, the movement of the fingers is very time consuming in that each row of fingers must be grasped one by one and moved between the retracted and extended positions. As well, in the retracted position the rack fails to provide a smooth, unencumbered upper surface. Finally, such a rack fails to provide a mechanism by which all of the fingers may be moved simultaneously between a retracted and extended position via actuation by a single hand of an operator making a single motion. The present invention provides such an invention that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages.